


The Peace in Chaos

by MsSunflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And apparently butterflies, Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Co-workers, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fic written in about a week as nanowrimo practice, Fluff, Gen, Librarian AU, Library AU, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is that coworker who decides that you're going to be best friends now, Viktor likes emojis, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunflower/pseuds/MsSunflower
Summary: Yuuri likes his job. He likes the order, he likes the peace, he likes having all information at his fingertips. Put when he's asked to go help out in another section of the library, he may learn that peace is overrated.AKAThe Librarian AU no one asked for.





	1. Check Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. I'm not going to lie to you, I have no idea where this story is going. So let's find out together.

        Yuuri Katsuki never really went up to the second floor of the large library where he worked. He never really needed to. His domain was the large reference desk located between History and Biography, and while he would send the patrons scurrying to this area and that with their requested information, he was quite comfortable in his quiet spot. He liked the work. He liked the research, keeping up with the latest reading trends and sending the information to Phitchit at the front desk where the, frankly, overly energetic man could do as he liked. He liked having all the answers at his fingertips from the computer, no need to worry. Everything was simple and made sense.

Which is why he was staring at Phitchit with horror as he was told he would have to go up and cover a shift in the children’s section.

“What? Why? Why me?”

“Because you have very well trained volunteers in here. Because Isabella is out and Viktor needs to cover her Baby Rhyme-Time class.” Phichit said in exasperation, rubbing the side of his head. “Because I said so. Unless you want to go and try to wrangle a group of screaming one year olds instead?”

        “No,” Yuuri sighed, getting to his feet and beckoning over one of his student interns. “Where’s Isabella anyway?”

        “Hell if I know. Said something about that boyfriend of hers and needed a personal day.”

        “Right. Just watch the kid, she’s good, but might still need help. How long do I need to stay up there anyways?”

        “Until Viktor says you can go.”

        Phichit was looking annoyed, so Yuuri figured he should probably just get going. Turning at the entry way into the lobby he threw over his shoulder “Wait. Who’s Viktor?”

        “The second person after me to kick your butt if you don’t get up there now. Go!”

        Yuuri sighed again and hit the elevator door.

-

        The door opened and it took all of Yuuri’s willpower not to just hit the close door button. He knew he must have been up here a few times, but it was always such a stark transition from the quiet oasis of his work space. The walls were a far too bright blue with murals painted everywhere. Books on lower shelves were pulled out and left on the floor. Children were laughing and running around while the parents chatted calmly on couches, seemingly unaware that the toddlers had begun plotting and were probably planning on taking over. Yuuri took a deep breath and looked around for the librarian and felt his breath catch.

        _Holy… So that’s Viktor._

        The children’s librarian was a tall, slim man, dressed elegantly in dark slacks and a lilac button down. Yuuri self-consciously tugged at his sweater, feeling oddly under dressed as he watched him standing behind the checkout desk, laughing with a mother as the small child in her arms reached for him. Sweeping his silver-white hair back, he leaned forward and tickled the baby under its chin, grinning as the child squealed in delight. Turning slightly, he caught Yuuri in his bright blue eyes. Yuuri felt like he could drown in those eyes if he looked long enough.

        “Ah! Mr. Katsuki! Thank you!” exclaimed Victor, walking around to take Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri blushed at the contact, eyes wide. “It’s such a delight to see you up here! Thank you for agreeing to watch the desk. Isabella had an emergency, you understand. Now, did you have any questions before I go in and start the class?”

        The man spoke quickly, with a large smile, and a slight Russian accent. It took a moment for his question to make its way through Yuuri’s head. “Oh, uh. Yes. What do you need me to… do?”

        Viktor laughed, and in that moment, Yuuri felt that he would do anything to hear it again. “Nothing much. It’s a weekday and beautiful out. Most of these kids will follow me. Just check out anyone that asks, and maybe reshelf a little if you get the chance. It’s an ongoing battle up here, but it makes the day go by fast. I should be back in about an hour.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand before dropping it. “Thank you very much, Mr. Katstuki, I would have hate to have canceled on everyone so suddenly.” He turned away.

        “Yuuri!”

        “Hmm?” Viktor turned back around.

        “Please, call me Yuuri.”

        Viktor smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges. “Well, see you after the class, Yuuri.”

-

       _This is Hell,_ Yuuri thought forty minutes later, leaning heavily on the checkout desk. _I’ve died and gone to Hell._

        While most of the children and parents had followed Viktor through a door decorated with cheerful paper butterflies off the side of the room, three or four parents lounged around the play tables, talking cheerfully while their children destroyed the entire room. Yuuri had tried his best, desperately trailing after them, picking up toys, crayons, and books, but their boundless energy eventually defeated him and he let himself be shoo’d by the mothers back to the desk, with reassurance that they would pick up before they left. Yuuri had a difficult time believing this, considering most of his day was spent finding books shoved in the wrong place. Still, he retreated, snagging a coloring page from the art table to occupy himself. He drummed the pencil slowly against the paper, letting flecks appear on the wings of the cute cartoon butterfly with a sigh. It seemed pointless to be up here. He was uncomfortable, he had no apparent use, and it still felt entirely too bright and cheerful.

        “Es-cuse me?”

        Yuuri started, startled by the interruption of his increasingly grumpy thoughts, looking over his glasses, he remembered to smile at the young girl holding an armful of books.

        “May I help you?”

        “Uh… yes. Can I please check out all of these?” she said dumping several books on the counter. Yuuri pulled them towards the scanner.  _ Well, at least the patrons were more polite up here. _

        Flipping through the titles as he checked her out, he noticed a theme. “A is for Axel, Angelina Ice Skates, Dream Big Little Pig? Picking up a new hobby?”

        She blushed, but looked pleased and nodded enthusiastically. “Mama just signed me up for lessons! I wanna learn everything I can!”

“Oh really?”

“Yup!”

“Hmm…” Yuuri tapped his chin thoughtfully. “How old are you?”

She squinted at him, suspiciously, then seemed to decide he was no danger to her. “My name is Millie and I am six and a half!” she announced proudly.

“Well, Millie who is six and a half. Would it be alright if I helped you look for some books that may teach you a little more?”

“Mama!” she yelled behind her. “Can the man help me find a book?”

One of the women looked up, the immediate alarm and anger in her face making Yuuri cringe for a moment while she eyed him up and down before smiling. “Sure baby. That’s the librarian Mr…”

“Katsuki.” Yuuri supplied.

“Yeah, Mr. Kat will help you find your books. Just let me know when you want to leave,” and then settled back down with her coffee.

“Ok Mr. Kat! What book should I look for?”

“Uh… well,” Yuuri had been rattled by the quick events, but turned back to this computer. This, he could do. “We’re looking for ice skating?”

“Yeah, but figure skating, not hockey,” Millie said, seriously, nodding her head in agreement.

“Of course. And we have inspiration,” he gestured to the books she had already chosen, “But what about… hmm. Ah-ha! Come with me!” Walking with her to a section helpfully labeled “SPORTS!” in large bubble letters, Yuuri pulled a few figure skating instructionals, handing them the child behind him. “There, how’s that?” he said, after the fourth book.

Millie’s eyes were shining in excitement. “That you so much Mr. Kat! These look awesome!” Yuuri grinned ruefully and followed her to check out the additional books. She proudly presented her library card with a flourish and walked away clutching her bounty. More polite and enthusiastic. Yuuri shook his head, trying to remember the last time he had ever talked that much to a patron. Sitting back down, he returned to his drawing with more enthusiasm. Depth grew in the wings as he etched and shaded, He liked doing this, turning the line art into something more. Sometimes he colored, sometimes he gave the stolen pages back to his nieces to destroy with markers right after they ooh’d and ahh’d. It didn’t matter. He liked creating, even if he could never make a base.

The quiet chatter of the room was broken suddenly with indignant screeches as children started to pour out if the classroom. Armed with strollers and carriers, the parents called out thanks and “See you next week!” as Viktor waved them off, smiling. He ducked back into the classroom as people filed out, waving politely to Yuuri and cheerfully saying goodbye. Yuuri waved sheepishly as he heard “BYE MR. KAT!” yelled across the room, and then echoed by the others.

“Mr. Kat, huh?” Yuuri jumped, startled. He hadn’t even seen Viktor come back. “I’m a dog person, myself.”

“Uh, it’s not, I mean, the kid just-” Yuuri’s tongue suddenly felt entirely too large for his mouth as Viktor reached across his chest to click something on the computer, turning, he saw a picture of Viktor barely visible as a large brown poodle crowded the lens.

“That’s Makkachin!” Viktor beamed. “Isn’t she just the cutest?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well that wasn’t very enthusiastic,” Viktor pouted. “I know, you’ll just have to meet her sometime. Maybe we can go for a jog, or a picnic, if you don’t like running!”

“Oh, I-”

“Wow, Yuuri! Did you do this?” Viktor has picked up Yuuri’s sketched out design, admiring the designs he had added. “It is absolutely beautiful! Do you draw?”

“Kind of, bu-”

“Perfect, do you think you can help me? I need to help set up next month’s theme, and I’m absolutely awful. Usually we just use dollar store designs, but this is beautiful, and done by our own staff as well!” Viktor paused looked at Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to say no. He wanted to say he couldn’t. That he was busy or he had no real skill. Instead what came out was:

“Okay.”


	2. Work Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to get to know your coworkers better.  
> Viktor takes Yuuri out for dinner

        Yuuri sat at his desk, feeling exhausted. In truth, he hadn’t done that much upstairs, but Viktor had left him feeling like he desperately needed a nap. Yuuri had insisted on helping Viktor pick up a room now that all the children had gone and the older man had chatted amiably about… something? There had been a lot. The kids, class, themes. If Yuuri had picked up anything it was that Viktor seemed to really love his job. Honestly, more than Yuuri thought anyone should in that position. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t care for children, quite the opposite, he adored his three nieces to bits, but the chaos. All that noise, and nothing ever being in the right place, and people always asking for things you were lucky in you could find. There were just so many books up there! Crammed into such a small place, Yuuri almost felt bad. For the books or for Viktor, he didn’t know.

 _Viktor_ … Yuuri sighed, with a smile, propping his chin with his hand. He just seemed so enthusiastic, so charismatic, so… handsome? Yuuri shook his head. No, he was being silly. He barely knew his coworker, couldn’t put name to face this morning, and here he was, mooning over him like some school boy. He didn’t know anything about him, beside his dog and that apparently couldn’t draw. Viktor had even shown him a picture Yuuri first thought was done by one of the children, but was in fact a very fluffy stick legged beast Viktor had claimed to be Makkachin. Yuuri had to bite his knuckle to keep from giggling while Viktor happily explained that he enjoyed drawing with the kids when time permitted, and placed the paper in a drawer.

        He was almost reluctant to leave and go back downstairs at the end. He knew he had to let his volunteers go, there was reshelving to be done that took a little more than placing them in the right zone and hoping for the best, but all the same, Yuuri felt a small wave of sadness as he waved good-bye from the elevator doors. Viktor had made all that chaos seem fun.

        Yuuri sighed again, sketching lightly on the back of a reference paper. It was so quiet down here, and so close to the end of his shift, he barely had the motivation to check his emails. Still, 15 minutes to kill, and there wasn’t anyone in the section. Might as well.

**VIKTOR NIKIFOROV - Your place or mine? ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆**

        Yuuri nearly choked, and quickly looked around to make sure no one could see over his screen. Not that his co-worker would send anything inappropriate, but with a headline like that, you could never be too careful. With trembling hands, he clicked the email.

 

_Hey Yuuri,_

_Do you want to meet after work to work on classroom theme ideas? Isabella said she’ll be out for a few days, and I like to get things ready and up by the start of the month. We could get something to eat, or you can stop by my house tonight! You could meet Makka!_

_ᕦ⁞ ✿ ᵒ̌ ᴥ ᵒ̌ ✿ ⁞ᕤ_ _  
_ _V. Nikiforov_

 

        Yuuri read the email twice, breathing to slow his heartbeat. He wanted to meet for work. Of course. That was what they discussed. It made sense. Still, Yuuri has to squash a small feeling of disappointment in her chest and quickly typed back a reply:

 

_Sure. Streetwise at 6:30?_

        

        Yuuri went to go logout before Viktor could reply and reject him when he heard a small ping. He clicked the notification from Viktor and the email popped open

 

_d–(^ ‿ ^ )z_

-

        Yuuri paced back and forth in front of the small hole in the wall restaurant. He glanced at the his watch for what must of been the 10th time in as many minutes. 6:37 cheerfully shone up at him. Viktor was late. Or was he early? Was his clock off? Was there another restaurant with a similar name? Did Yuuri misinterpret the face? What grow adult communicated in smiley faces? He ran his hand through his hair again when he heard someone call his name from behind. Spinning, he saw Viktor jogging up, carrying a backpack.

        “Yuuri! I’m so sorry! I’m late, aren’t I? I was going to text but I don’t have your number! And there was absolutely no parking!”

        “No, no, it’s fine! I just got here!” Yuuri assured, waving his hands to stop the stream of excuses. He was just relieved Viktor hadn’t stood him up completely. The taller man made a face as if to say something, but decided better of it. Looking up, he admired the neon sign with「世間擦れ」blazing on it.

        “So what is this place? I’ve never been.”

        “Oh.” Yuuri blushed. “Streetwise? It’s a Japanese place.”

        Viktor laughed, a sweet chuckle that sent Yuuri’s heart racing. “I figured that much. Do you come here often?”

        Yuuri nodded. “Y-yeah. The head chef’s from Kyushu, so it reminds me of home a lot.”

        “Excellent!” Viktor clapped his hands together. “I don’t think I’ve ever had Japanese food, you’ll have to order me your favorite! Let’s go in!”

        Viktor opened the door for Yuuri, and placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to escort him into the restaurant. Yuuri firmly told himself it was the sudden warmth that caused his blush to reheat his face. They were seated quickly, but when the waitress presented menus, Viktor waved them off.

        “Yuuri, what’s your favorite thing to eat here?”

        “Oh, that’s easy. Kastudon. It’s this fried pork dish with rice and egg. I always get it here.”  
        “Well, that sounds amazing.” He turned to the waitress and gave her a blazing smile. “May we have two katsudons, I’ll have a hot tea, and Yuuri?”

        “Oh! Um, a green tea.”

        The waitress smiled, writing down the order, and walked away, leaving the two in silence. Yuuri tried his best to find interest in the table wine menu, his fingernails, anything that wasn’t staring directly into those blue eyes.

        “So, you’re from Kyushu?”

        “Nn. Well, specifically, Hatsetsu. It’s in Kyushu.”

        “What’s it like?”

        Yuuri leaned back against the booth, running his hand through his hair, thinking for a moment. “Quiet,” he said finally. “We owned a small onsen, kind of like a hotel with a hot spring?”

        “Wow, that sounds amazing. Why did you leave?” Viktor leaned forward, bracing himself on the table.

        “Well, you know, school. There are universities in Japan, but I got accepted to one in America and decided it was time to, you know…”

        “Spread your wings?”

        Yuuri grinned. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

        “And you always wanted to be a librarian?”

        “No, that was definitely not the original plan at all. I minored in Library science and kind of fell in love.”

        “So what did you want to be instead?”

        Yurri shrugged. “Originally I majored in engineering.” Viktor let out a sudden laugh, startling Yuuri. “What?”

        “I just really can’t imagine you into engineering at all. You seem too… I don't know. Creative?”

        “Hey, engineers are creative!” Yuuri defended, but Viktor waved his hand dismissively.

        “Yes, yes, but honestly I expected you to say you were an art major or something. You’re really quite good.” Yuuri blushed and mumbled something about ‘just doodling’ while ducking his head down. “I’m completely serious! I had so many compliments on that butterfly you drew on today. That brought Yuuri’s head up with a yelp.

        “You didn’t just toss it out? Why not?”

        “Oh come on, Yuuri,” Viktor said, placing a hand on top of Yuuri’s. “It was beautiful. Why on earth would I throw it away? I keep all of my favorite pictures.”

        Yuuri had no idea what to say, and was extremely thankful that was when the food was brought out. Snatching his hand back, he let the waitress place the steaming bowls in front of them. Thanking her, Yuuri began to eat, but after a few moments, he noticed Viktor appeared to be having trouble. He attempted to pinch the pork with his chopsticks, but as soon as he got it out of his bowl, it immediately fell back into bed of rice. He pouted a little, and tried again, but with no success.

        “Viktor, do you need a fork?” Yuuri cautiously asked. He knew it was a point with some people, but still, the meal was starting to cool.

        “Um, maybe…? If I could just… dammit!” Viktor muttered.

        “Here, like this.” Yuuri reached over without thinking, placing his hand over Viktor’s, guiding them into the proper position. “Got it?” Viktor nodded, but as soon as Yuuri let go, his hand slid back and he dropped the food.

        “Yeah,” Viktor sighed, “A fork may be nice.”

        Yuuri waved down a staff to ask for one as Viktor looked forlornly at his slightly destroyed meal. Looking at Yuuri with pleading eyes, he said “It just smells so good.”

        “Here.” Yuuri said again. He reached across the table, picked up a bite of pork with Viktor’s chopsticks, and held it up to his mouth. Yuuri could swear he saw pink crawl across Viktor’s cheeks as he opened his mouth, leaned forward, and swallowed the morsel. As he leaned back, eyes closed he muttered “Vkusno. Yuuri. God damn. That’s amazing.”

        Yuuri grinned, feeling embarrassed, but pleased. “Yeah, it’s almost as good as my mother’s.”

        Viktor cracked an eye. “Then I’m going to have to follow you all the way home some time to meet Mama Katsuki.”

        Viktor was finally handed a fork and the men ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally punctuated by small, happy moans from Viktor.

        At the end of the meal, their waitress came back, asking if they wanted anything else tonight. Yuuri shook his head, but Viktor asked for another cup of tea, so they sat, comfortably full. Yuuri wondered if he should say something now. After all, Viktor had seemed so interested in him.

        “Uh, when did you immigrate?”

        Viktor raised an eyebrow and Yuuri internally winced. That was a stupid way to phrase that question. “My family and I moved here from Moscow when I was 10. Work, I believe was the official reason, but I honestly think my mother was going to leave if we stayed in Russia any longer. So we moved to New York, then Washington D.C., then just Washington,” Viktor stuck out his tongue. “When I graduated high school, I got into the University of Illinois for the Library Science program, so I moved there, and then here.”

        “So where do you consider home?” Yuuri felt jealous. Apart from college in North Carolina, he had only lived in Japan and Detroit. Viktor shrugged.

        “Nowhere, really? They say home is where the heart is, so I guess where ever Makkachin is sleeping,” he laughed lightly to himself.

        Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Viktor seemed so sweet, and to move all around like that, being nomadic, it seemed very… romantic. Speaking of nomadic.

        “Hey, what’s with the backpack?”

        Viktor glanced at the blue bag he had slung into the corner of the booth. “Oh, just some stuff I figured I would need. You know, if you wanted to go over the classroom theme.”

        The classroom. That was right. This was a work dinner. Between coworkers. Not… whatever Yuuri had thought it was.

        “Right. So what were you thinking?”

        “No, it’s fine Yuuri,” Viktor yawned. “We forgot. We’ll just have to get together tomorrow.”

        They took the receipt up to the front and paid, and walked out into the late summer night air. Yuuri looked at his clock and saw it was already 9:15. They had spent almost three hours together!

        “Hey Yuuri,” Viktor said quietly. “Sorry again, for making you wait.”

        “No, you didn-”

        “I had to drive around the block a couple of times to find parking. I saw you.”

        “Oh.” Yuuri wasn’t sure how to respond, and just looked at the ground.

        “Yuuri,” he felt a gentle tug as Viktor pulled his chin up to meet his gaze. “You’re important, remember that. You don’t deserve to be left waiting.” Yuuri felt himself nod, but all he could see were how Viktor’s lips were so shiny. He wondered if they would taste like dinner.

        And then he let go. Yuuri felt the air rush out of him as Viktor moved away, walking back towards his car, before turning and saying “Yuuri?”

        “Yeah?”

        “Your hair looks really good pushed back like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to force myself to stick to strict schedule, but I'm definitely going to go for at least once a week, if not more often. Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it  
> Hope you enjoyed! You can follow me [here!](http://tehhufflepuffinquisitor.tumblr.com/)


	3. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes for a run to clear his head

        When the tinny music from Yuuri’s cell phone went off for the third time, it took all his power not to hit snooze, roll over, and go back to his fitful sleep. Groaning, he swatted his hand until he made contact and the happy music of “The Lilac Fairy” abruptly ended. He rolled over onto his back, and rubbed his eyes with a sigh, wondering how much he had really slept last night. Every time Yuuri had closed his eyes last night he replayed the dinner in his head. Honestly, it hadn’t been that bad. Viktor had been charming, curious about Yuuri. Yuuri had even managed to be a little flirty himself, but it must have been all from pity. Viktor had seen him. Seen him worried and pacing like an idiot, like it was a date! As if Yuuri had the nerve to expect something like that. He groaned and gently hit his forehead a few times with his fist. _Idiot_.

        His saving grace was that today was his day off. He knew Viktor had said that he wanted to try to get together tonight to work, but he probably hadn’t meant it, obviously he was just being nice. Still, before Yuuri had messed it up, it had been an wonderful dinner.

        Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed and stretched. He might as well not waste the whole day. Maybe a jog before breakfast would calm his mind. He was rummaging around in the closet when he heard a small **_ping!_ ** from his dresser stand. Picking up, he stared at the unknown number before cautiously clicking it.

_Good morning Yuuri_

**_Ping!_ **

_What are you up to today?_

**_Ping!_ **

_Phichit says you have the day off too! We should hang out!_

        Yuuri had to stare at his phone. Who-? **_Ping!_ **

        ✿ _(V●ᴥ●V)_

        Ohh. Viktor. Wait, Viktor? Wanted to hang out with him? After last night? **_Ping!_ **

        Yuuri opened Phichit’s text, curious to why he could be texting him this morning.

_Hey Yuuri - Just wanted to give you a heads up! Viktor N. Might contact you later! Said he didn’t get your number after dinner last night._

        Chucking, Yuuri shot back: _Too late. He’s already texted me four times._

_So you two had dinner last night?_

        Yuuri groaned and had to stop himself from throwing his phone onto the bedside table. Whatever last night had been, he did not want to get into it with his friend. Not until he had time to digest, anyway.

**_Ping!_ **

_I need to take Makka for a run (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧ Would you like to come along?_

 Sighing, Yuuri typed back a reply. It wasn't like he could avoid Viktor forever. 

         _Sure._ _Palmer Park? I’m still not dressed, so 20 minutes?_

_YUURI! SO SCANDALOUS! Pictures?_

        This time Yuuri did throw his phone.

-

        Stretching by his car, Yuuri glanced around the nearly empty walking path entries to the park. It was late August already, most children were already in school, but even if they weren’t, few would be dragged out here with their parents on an early weekday morning. He braced himself against the car, pushing his hips out and twisting to loosen them.

        “Good morning, Yuuri!”

        Yuuri glanced up from his routine, hips still pressed out, as Viktor jogged up in grey sweat pants and a loose black shirt, with an enormous, beautiful brown poodle bounding with him. He could swear he saw Viktor’s eyes dart to Yuuri’s ass before he bent down the scratch the dog’s ears.

        “Yuuri, this is Makkachin. Makka, can you say ‘good morning’?” The dog boofed happily as Yuuri reached out a hand to let the poodle sniff, and then happily lick, making Yuuri smile. “She likes you!” Viktor exclaimed. “You should feel proud. Makka has excellent taste. I’ve broken up with people because she didn’t like them when I brought them home.”

        “Well, then I’m glad to have passed the test,” smiled Yuuri, standing up. “You ready to go running?”

        “Only if you think you can keep up,” Viktor shot back.

        Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? A little competition then? What are the stakes?”

        Viktor eyed him, and licked his lips, slightly, causing a shiver to go down Yuuri’s back. “Have you eaten yet?” Yuuri shook his head no. “Loser pays for breakfast, winner picks the place?”

        “You’re on.”

        They walked slowly to the start of the path, shooting glances and grins. “You know,” Viktor said, “The Fox’s Hole makes an excellent french toast. Maybe we can go there.”

        “Mm,” smirked Yuuri “Maybe next time.”

        “On your mark…” Viktor rolled.

        “Get set…” Yuuri replied.

        “GO!”

        Yuuri was off, glad he stretched. He jogged, quickly gaining speed down the shaded path. He thought he heard Viktor yelling something behind him, but he didn’t care. He was moving, and that was all he focused on. Sprinting down the path, he dodged a few people out with their dogs, up the hill, around the curves of the path. He barely felt the increase the hill, just kept focusing on his breathing. In through the nose… out through the mouth. In through the nose… out through the mouth. Running had always been an escape for Yuuri. He thought, hoped that if he could just go a little faster, a little harder, he could outrun all those thoughts and doubts that constantly filled his head. He could see the end of the path! Just a little bit further!

        Bursting back into the sunshine, he laughed triumphantly, doubling over. Trying to slow his breath, he looked behind him to see… nothing. That was odd. The path was a complete circle, it wasn’t like he could have taken a different turn. He started his cooldown, staring down the running path until a few minutes later a very red faced Viktor Nikiforov panting as he walked towards him. As he reached Yuuri, he dramatically collapsed to the ground and rolled onto his back.

        “You. Cheated.” he finally got out while Makkachin licked at his sweat covered face.

        Yuuri gaped at him. “I did no such thing.”

        “Did so. First off you failed to mention that you were Dogoda.”

        “What?”

        Viktor waved his hand in the air. “God of Eastern wind. Doesn’t matter. Secondly I said stop.”

        “You said go!”

        “And then I said stop. Makka, enough Makka, Makka decided she had to go to the bathroom right then. And then say hi to every dog on our path. If anything, I should have gotten a five minute head start.”

        “Oh.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. Was Viktor actually cross with him.

        “So it seems only fair,” Viktor said, struggling to sit up “that we split the prize. How about you pick your favorite breakfast food, and I’ll pick the place. Deal?”

        “Sure…” Yuuri had to think. “Umm, do you know anywhere that makes a good omelette?”

        Viktor gave Yuuri one of those warm smiles again. “Sure, help me up, and do you mind if we go to the market first? I’m pretty low on eggs.”

        “What?” staring in confusion, Yuuri tried to remember if their was a cafe at the farmer’s market. And then, “Oh. OH! Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was pretty short. I tried adding on the breakfast scene, but it just felt like it got clunky. This will give me more time to refine it. Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Notes: While Dogoda is considered more of a gentle wind, he is considered sweet and caring, and someone who does not let you suffer needlessly. He also reminds you to see more in life. It seemed more appropriate than some of the more aggressive Slavic wind deities.  
> Anxiety: I draw a lot of Yuuri's social anxiety thoughts from things I personally have experienced. Not everyone's anxiety may work like this, but /shrug/. The 'in your own head' is something I really want to work with and draw out of him.


	4. The Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that I'm going to have a very packed weekend, and then I'm going back to work, so I'm just letting the inspiration flow and posting as I finish. Enjoy!

        Deciding it would be easier to carpool if they were going to spend the day together, Yuuri followed Viktor back to his apartment complex, and after some miscommunication and Makkachin stubbornly refusing to leave the passenger seat, they piled into Yuuri's blue sedan and started to drive to the farmer's market.

        Viktor immediately made himself comfortable, fiddling with the radio, turning to talk to Makkachin behind them, and singing along with the atrocious pop songs that filled the car. Yuuri couldn’t stop laughing. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed with someone, even with their sweat crusted clothing, he crooned along to song choruses with Viktor and made a point of exclaiming “DOG!” at every one they saw being walked down the road, just to make Viktor jump and press his face against the window to see it. When they finally pulled into the parking lot, Yuuri’s ribs ached from holding back laughter while he drove.

        Yuuri stretched, getting out of the car while Viktor reattached Makkachin’s leash, and looked down the bustling and noisy aisles of the outdoor market.

        “Do you often shop here?” Yuuri asked.

        “Oh yes, Makka and I come every week!” Viktor happily replied. “There’s nothing better than fresh, handmade food, wouldn’t you agree?” Yuuri made a vague, non-committal noise, trying not to think about all the packaged food he had in his apartment. Viktor tugged gently at his wrist. “Well, come on. It’s already 9:30. Hopefully the old harpies didn’t get all the good vegetables.” His hand slid down Yuuri’s and it took all of the younger man’s will power not to grab it as Viktor started to walk ahead.

        “Grab a wagon, will you?” Viktor tossed over his shoulder.

 _A wagon?_ Yuuri glanced around before spying a corral full of old, dirty wagons cheerfully decorated with colorful flags. Feeling silly, he grabbed the handle of the nearest one and followed after Viktor, who he found speaking in animated Russian to an old woman over a table of vegetables. Yuuri stood a few steps away, and watched Viktor gesticulate wildly with his hands, then double over laughing as the woman responded in kind. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he called over to Yuuri.

        “Yuuri, come here, come here. This is Taisia. She grows the most amazing vegetables in all of Michigan. All of America!”

        The old woman grinned. “Vitya,” she said in a thick accent. “You are l’stets. You will make me blush in front of your handsome friend.” She turned to Yuuri. “Who are you, handsome friend of Vitya? Do you also work at the library?”

        Yuuri nodded his head yes and Taisia’s face split into another wide grin. “Good, good. Vitya needs friends to watch him. He is a troublemaker, you know.” She gave Yuuri a large wink, then turned back to Viktor. “Now, the usual?”

        Viktor nodded and Taisia started loading beets, carrots, potatoes, and cabbages in a box. Chatting happily in Russian, she  brushed her hands her hands off before accepting the money he handed her. Viktor passed the box for Yuuri to put in the wagon but when they went to leave, Taisia called to them; “Wait! Here, on the house, well, the booth.”

        She extended a small container of deep, red, fat cherries, shining in the sunlight. Yuuri accepted them with a small ‘thank you’ and she laughed. “You two enjoy, not everyday you get a juicy treat like that.” She waggled her eyebrows and winked, to make sure they got her point.

        Yuuri blushed, but Viktor just laughed and slung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Spasibo, Taisia. Da skorava.” They wheeled around and began to walk down the road again, Viktor pointing out a booth that sold homemade soap, or one that had fresh chocolates. Yuuri mostly concentrated on the arm that was still around him. He was so in his thoughts, he barely noticed Viktor grabbing a cherry out of the basket Yuuri still carried. His eyes followed the long fingers up to the cherry placed between soft pink lips. Yuuri’s breath caught as Viktor held the fruit between his teeth, and sucked the meat off the pit. Closing his eyes, he muttered “Vkusno,” and in an act that Yuuri could only describe as ‘obscene’, rolled the cherry stone with his tongue to suck at the other half. A little juice dripped out of the corner of his mouth and Yuuri briefly wondered how it would taste with Viktor’s salty skin when he reached two fingers in his mouth and popped out the pit.

        “You know, Yuuri. These really are quite good. You should have some.”

        Yuuri felt himself go scarlet and muttered something about weren’t they supposed to be getting eggs?

        Viktor gave a throaty laugh. “Of course, I’m sorry, you must be starving.”

-

        “Can I help with anything?” Yuuri asked, taking off his shoes at the entrance of Viktor’s apartment. Peering around, he wasn’t sure what he expected from the children’s librarian, but it wasn’t this. White walls, white furniture, and black shelving made an extremely modern abode, with a few photographs here and there being the main pops of color. Two large bookshelves stood on either side of the television that dominated the living area, stuffed to the brim with books. Walking for a closer look, he saw book titles in English, Cyrillic, and French, and in most every genre. Obvious collectibles snuggly sat with well read paperbacks, spanning fantasy, mystery, and what looked like a few romance novels. “Read anything good lately?”

        Viktor smiled over the kitchen island. “Honestly, I’m rereading Harry Potter again. I haven’t really had anything else grab my attention.”  Yuuri laughed. “And yes, you can help, if that was a real offer. Want to come chop the onion while I do the tomato?”

        “Sure,” replied Yuuri, walking over to wash his hands.

        “Oh thank God, they always make me tear up.”

        Yuuri laughed and got to work, enjoying the easy banter that flowed between the two men while they cooked. Viktor added some cold chopped potato into a frying pan, muttering something about leftovers, and they laughed when they both went to tip their vegetables in at the same time and clacked their boards together. Viktor shooed him to go sit at the stool while he seasoned and cooked the eggs.

        “So, what was it that Taisia called you at the market? Veet-ya?”

        “Mm. Vitya.” Viktor corrected. “Russians like nicknames for their friends.”

        “Vitya. Viiii-tya. Viiiiih-ti-yah.” Yuuri rolled it on his tongue, trying to work the foreign pronunciation with his mouth as he did with so many authors he memorized at work.

        Viktor turned pink. “Yeah, you got it.” Splitting the eggs in half, he slid them onto plates. Yuuri went to go grab one, but Viktor told him to sit back down. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a container and put a scoop of sour cream next to the hot eggs. Smiling, he plopped the plate down with a fork. “There, now try.”

        Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but obligingly put a piece in his mouth, and had to bite back a moan.

        Viktor Nikiforov could not draw. Viktor Nikiforov could not use chopsticks. Viktor Nikiforov could not keep up with Bruno Mars on the radio.

        But Viktor Nikiforov could cook some damn good eggs.

        “Well?” Viktor looked at him expectantly.

        “Viktor, these are amazing.” Viktor beamed at the praise and sat down next to him to dig in. “Who taught you how to cook? Your mother?”

        Viktor shook his head. “No, my mother, wonderful woman though she was, could not cook worth a damn. I mostly cooked for myself once I was in high school, what with scheduling, and I got pretty good, if I say so myself.”

        “Were you in a lot of extra-curriculars?”

        “A few,” Viktor shrugged, “let’s see… Drama… debate… Dance, Language, and I tried to get a cooking club off the ground senior year, but that never really took off.”

        Yuuri let out a snort of laughter. “Oh, was that all?”

        “I’ve always liked to keep busy. What about you? Any interesting clubs to break up the monotony of school?”

        “Mm, English club in Secondary school,” Yuuri replied, “between that, cram school, and ballet, I kept pretty busy.”

        “Really? You took ballet?”

        Yuuri gave a small shrug, feeling embarrassed and took the opportunity to shove more eggs in his mouth. He was used to people giving him a hard time when he had been younger, and had no desire to start reliving it now.

        “I mostly took hip hop myself. My father used to give me such a hard time, especially over the crop tops,” Viktor laughed, “but they helped me make sure I was working my core muscles properly, you know? So what got you into ballet?”

        “My big sister.” Yuuri explained. “I used to beg to go with her when she took classes, and when she quit, I kept going.” He looked over, expecting more laughter, but Viktor just nodded thoughtfully.

        “Do you still dance?”

        Yuuri shook his head. “No, not since college, and barely then. I couldn’t keep up with the dancers here, so I figured it would be better just to focus on my degree.”

        “That’s a shame. I’m sure you’re a wonderful dancer.”  murmured Viktor, thoughtfully.

        Yuuri muttered something under his breath that may have been a thanks or a vague dismissal, but they spent the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence.

        “Viktor?” Yuuri said a few minutes later. Viktor was standing at the sink, washing the dishes, and Yuuri almost hated the break the music of the dishes clinking. “Since I’m here, we might as well work on that project, right?”

        Viktor didn’t seem to hear him, and just kept scrubbing at the pan in the sink.

        “Viktor?”

        “Actually, Yuuri. I could really use a shower,” he finally said. “And a nap. Your run took a lot out of me. Why don’t we get together after work tomorrow and work on it?”

        “But you said you only had a few days, shouldn’t we work on it to finish as soon as possible?” Yuuri furrowed his brows at Viktor as he shook his head.

        “Not today. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to come up with any good idea for themes. Maybe we can arrange our lunches so we can eat together and discuss?”

        Yuuri had to bite his tongue. Viktor had asked for his help. So why did he keep refusing it now? Swallowing the wave of anger, he stood up.

        “Fine. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Send me an email if you have time.” He gave Makkachin a pat on the head as he walked past, shoved his shoes on, and walked out the door, trying to tell himself there was no reason to feel hurt in being told to leave. Just annoyance that he wasted his morning.

        He left so quickly he never saw the helpless look on Viktor’s face as the door swung shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'stets-flatterer  
> da skorava-see you soon


	5. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key to a good relationship. But when it's missing...

        Yuuri knew he was probably typing harder than he needed to, slamming each key as he looked up authors and titles for the queue of weekend patrons that formed at his desk, the noise reverberating around the biographies. He knew he was probably writing harder than he needed to as well, as he broke the tip of yet another tiny library pencil writing down a reference for a student who was pointedly refusing to make eye contact with him. He knew that these little physical bursts of anger were irrational, and maybe it was his second night in a row of barely sleeping, but every time he thought of that stupid, perfect, time wasting set of ice blue eye or his stupid, amazing, mixed signal-ing smile he wanted to snap a something in half. He just didn’t know what Viktor wanted. He asked for help, but didn’t accept it, seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and then kicked him out, and he flirted! My God, did the man flirt! With those infuriatingly blue eyes. 

        Yuuri got frustrated at things he didn’t understand. And Viktor Nikiforov was quickly becoming a large and constant source of frustration. 

        Yuuri scratched down the series of numbers from the computer screen and handed off the reference slip to the teenager in front of him with a grunt, wondering vaguely if he had even sent the boy in the right direction when he saw Phichit storming up to him. Yuuri lazily waved at his friend, still lost in his stormy thoughts. 

        "Yuuri, what is your deal this morning?" Phichit stage whispered when he got to to the desk. "I've gotten complaints you are growling at people. Growling!"

        Yuuri shrugged.

        "Seriously. Yesterday you were with Nikiforov, right? After your "work dinner"?" Phichit made large quotation marks in the air. "Technically there's nothing wrong with dating your co workers, but if you're going to be an..." his voice dropped and he glanced around at the full room, "an asshole,” he hissed through his teeth “about it after one date, you might want to consider not having a second one."

        "It wasn't a date, Phichit. Neither was," Yuuri sighed. "I dunno. I thought we were supposed to meet for work stuff the other night, and then he wanted to meet for a run, and then we went back to his place." Phichit’s eyebrows rose. "No, for breakfast." They went higher. "No, stop that. And then he kicks me out right after. I dunno. The guy is weird. I just feel like he’s jerking me around for fun."

        "Well, you said it was originally for work stuff, right? What did he want you to do?"

        Yuuri shrugged again. "Draw some stuff, I guess. For the kid's classroom upstairs. I don't know what though. We're supposed to meet for lunch today."

        "Hmmph." Phichit muttered. "Frankly, if you're this cranky, I'd skip it. Just ask him the theme and drop the stuff off when you're done.

        "You really think that's best?"

        "I'll do whatever it takes for you to stop scaring people. I know we're not technically a business, but we have a business to run here," he stuck out his tongue while Yuuri gave a small chuckle. "There, you feeling a little better?

        "Yeah... and you're right."

        "Of course I'm right. I'm always right, have you met me? Now stop trying to bite people and get back to work."

-

        An hour later, an email notification popped in the corner of Yuuri's computer screen.

**VIKTOR NIKIFOROV-LUNCHTIME!!!╰(˵ヘωヘ✿)╯**

_ What time is your scheduled break? Isabella still isn't back (she says tomorrow) so I have to eat in here, but we can still spend it together?(◕‿◕) ᓄ ┬─┬ノ( ◕◡◕ ノ) _

_ -Viktor _

        Yuuri bit his lip. He wanted to say yes, every part of him wanted to say yes and go, but Phichit  _ was _ right, if he was this wrapped up in the man after only a few days, more exposure was only going to drive him insane. Typing quickly, before he lost his nerve, he replied:

_ Viktor- _

_ Sorry, I don't think it will work out schedule wise. What if you just tell me the theme and I'll drop off some drawings? _

_ Yuuri Katsuki _

        There, that was best It took 10 minutes for Viktor's name to appear again, but this time, the message was missing it's usual flair.

_ Okay. We will be doing a fall harvest theme to celebrate Autumn coming. We have a tree and some owls. If you could make some decorations and maybe a focus piece, that would be appreciated. Thank you. _

_ -Viktor Nikiforov. _

        Yuuri closed his email, his chest feeling oddly heavy.

\- 

        Yuuri spent most of the night working on decorations. Viktor hadn't given him much to go on, but he figured fall, harvest... food? He cut out fruits and vegetables, and colored them with markers, kneeling at his living room coffee table. He soon had apples, potatoes, carrots, pears, and large red beets. He had even made small, red cherries, but decided to discard them at the last minute, figuring that they wouldn't be appropriate for the season,  _ Or a children's room _ , he blushed, considering how he couldn't think of a cherry without picturing it being rolled by Viktor's tongue. For the centerpiece, he sketched a large cornucopia, with a small hollow cut out so Viktor could make it look like the food was pouring out if he wanted.  _ Or not. Viktor could do whatever he wanted _ , Yuuri thought to himself, adding the cut out to the pile.  _ He's an adult and he can make his own decisions. Whatever. _

        When all the designs were done, Yuuri still has a piece of paper left. He stared at it, and then with a slight tremble in his hand, grabbed the black marker and began to draw large, gossamer wings with intricate designs braided in. Lines leading to intricate cells were added in, and he swiftly added color, lilac like the shirt Viktor had been wearing when he first saw him, blue, like the color of those eyes.

        Yuuri stared at the design for a minute, and before he could talk himself out of it, cut the butterfly out and added it to the pile. Whatever Viktor did with the damn thing was his business, and Yuuri told himself he didn't care until he decided.

-

        The next morning, before his shift, Yuuri walked straight into the children's section. Silently thankful that it was still dark, meaning no one had arrived, he placed the pile of decorations down on the desk, and walked back down the stairs.

        Two hours later he received an email with no body.

**VIKTOR NIKIFOROV- thanks** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another short one, but frankly, I am awful at writing arguments.


	6. Cooking Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get by with a little help from our friends

        It had been over a week since the last e-mail. 12 days since Viktor Nikiforov had pushed himself into Yuuri’s life, and almost double it with no contact. If Yuuri had thought being Viktor-free was going to improve his disposition, he had been sorely mistaken. It had been a long week of sour moods, picking at his food, and constantly checking his phone. The only thing that kept his mind occupied was drawing. Sketches upon sketches, anything to keep his mind occupied while sitting at his desk, trying to stave off the monotony. The quiet of his job was slowly driving him insane. When Phichit came up to him, he was so immersed in his sketch that he didn’t even hear him approach. 

        “Who’s that supposed to be?” 

        Yuuri jumped and gave a small squeak, startled by the sudden intrusion. “It’s nothing!” Yuuri said a little too loudly, covering the paper with his hands.

        “Uh-huh,” Phichit leaned forward and snatched it from under Yuuri’s hand before he could stop him. “You need to be quieter, we’re in a libr… Is this… Viktor?” 

        Yuuri shrugged, feeling embarrassed. 

        “Please tell me you’re not stalking his Instagram or anything?”

        Yuuri shook his head and covered his face with his hands while Phichit admired the three-quarter profile of Viktor grinning. Yuuri almost wished he had taken the image from social media, it would have been easier to admit than Viktor’s face had burned itself into his eyelids.

        “You know, this is pretty good. I see why he asked for art help.”

        Yuuri groaned.

        “Maybe you can start helping decorate the front when the holidays come,” Phichit smiled. Yuuri groaned again and thumped his head on the desk. This was pathetic. He was pathetic. “Is that a no?” Groan. “Fine, fine.” Phichit dropping the sketch on top of his head. “I came over here for a reason anyway. You need to go upstairs and cover again. They’re down a staff member up there, and it’s time for Isabella’s class.” Yuuri’s head shot up.

        “Now?” he gaped.

        “Well, five minutes, but yeah. Call someone from the back to man the desk and get up there. Have fun,” Phichit waved and walked away. Yuuri grabbed the picture from the top of the desk and quickly shoved it in the drawers with the others, before grabbing the phone to call someone up from the archives.

-

        Yuuri stood in the elevator for a good minute with the doors shut, willing himself to press the ‘2’ button. This was stupid. He was being stupid. He worked with Viktor, he would have to see him eventually. They weren’t even fighting, because that would imply some sort of invested relationship, which they didn’t have… right? He massaged his temple, feeling himself get a headache when the elevator chimed and the door slid open. The two women holding children waited for a moment to allow Yuuri to leave, but when he didn’t budge, they awkwardly sidled next to him. Eyeing each other, the nearest to Yuuri pushed the button and the doors slid shut. Yuuri supposed there was no helping it now, he was just going to have to deal with however he felt about Viktor as an adult.

        Except it wasn’t Viktor standing in front of the checkout counter, tapping a high heeled foot impatiently on the ground. Isabella stood, impatiently surveying the increasingly chaotic room, a taut smile glued to her face as she nodded in greeting to everyone. Spotting him, she quickly waved him over.

        “Yuuri. Great. Finally. You remember what to do from last week?” Yuuri nodded. “Fabulous. I gotta go, class is late, and I’ve already had to help clean up one vomit pile. God, I hope that’s not what Viktor has. He texted me this morning saying he was sick,” she shook her head. “Honestly, the man is a doll, but I really wish he would give me more of a heads up about, you know, anything. He didn’t even let me know we were changing the room already.” Yuuri followed her gesturing hand to the open classroom door where could see all the decorations he made stapled to wall. Yuuri also noticed most of them had gotten smiles drawn on them.

        “Any-hoo, thanks a bunch. I’ll let you go when I get back.” Turning, she clapped and shouted over the din  “ALRIGHT FRIENDS, FOLLOW ME FOR STORY TIME!” and led the crowd into the room, giving Yuuri a small wave before shutting the door behind her.

        Sitting down behind the desk, Yuuri smiled at the children running around the room. It really wasn’t the worst thing in the world, he supposed. There was a certain… ambiance that the downstairs lacked.

        “Mr. Kat! Mr. Kat! You’re back!” The little girl from last week… what was her name… Millie? Yes, that was is, came running up to the desk. “Mr. Kat! Guess what! I started my ice skating lessons!”

        Yuuri grinned at her, the young girl’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Did you now?”

        “Yup!” Millie was bouncing up and down. “And because of the books I already knew all the words and I tried to do a lutz and Coach got mad because he said I could hurt myself and then I almost did a loop! And if I’m really good and practice a lot, I’ll get to be in the recital next year!”

        “Well, you’ll just have to let us know and we’ll put some flyers up.”

        Millie gasped, her eyes wide. “Oh, really Mr. Kat? And you and Mr. N. and Ms. Isabella will come?”

        Yuuri laughed. “Sure, but you’ll have to practice to get it first, right?”

        Millie nodded with all the determination a six year old could muster, then ran back to her mother, apparently intent on delivering the news.

        The rest of the hour passed with relative peace, barring a few check outs and a father bursting out of the classroom door about a half hour in, holding his giggling baby with brown up it’s back at arm’s length, and frantically asked where the bathroom was.

        Isabella gave him a shoulder squeeze when the class finally let out. “Thanks again for covering. I know babysitting isn’t exactly your forte, but…”

        “No, it’s fine, I don’t mind. Anytime.” Yuuri smiled at her.

        “Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask, do you want this?” Isabella opened the drawer where Viktor kept the picture of Makkachin. She pulled out the blue and lilac butterfly Yuuri had made. “It really didn’t go with the rest of the theme, but Viktor refused to let me throw it out. I think he’s still got the other one in there too. I didn’t think he was really into butterflies…”

        Yuuri’s chest tightened. “Ah, no, it’s alright. If… if he wants to hang onto them.”

        Isabella shrugged. “Yeah, alright. You know, you should text him.”

        “Huh?”

        “See how he’s doing. He’s been all mopey all week. Maybe it’s just the flu. Or maybe he’s trying to get back at me for my road trip with JJ last week, so he decided to play hooky today,” she laughed. “Either way, you should check on him.”

        Yuuri nodded.

        “Yeah, maybe I will.”

-

        Yuuri hoped he knew what he was doing. Opening the car door onto the little farm, he felt increasingly nervous, but still, the farmer’s market was closed, and when he called, Taisia had insisted he come to the farm personally when he told her what he was looking for. He had told Phichit he was taking a half day for this. He had to do it now, there was no choice. Trying not to lose his nerve, Yuuri walked and knocked timidly on the front door, which swung open almost instantly.

        “Yura! Rada tebya videt! Come in, come in!” Taisia gave him a firm hug and pulled him into the warm kitchen. “Now, I already started the stock. What is the matter with our Vitya?”

        “I’m not sure,” Yuuri admitted, rubbing his neck. “He called out of work today, and apparently there’s a flu going around.”

        “Ahh,” Taisia gave him a sympathetic look, “And Vitya is not responding to his phone?”

        “Yeah, he must be sleeping.” In truth, Yuuri hadn’t messaged Viktor yet. Despite seeing the pictures in the drawer, Yuuri still wasn’t sure Viktor even wanted to see him. He may have just saved them for later inspiration. Worst case scenario, he could give Viktor the soup like a concerned co-worker and run away like the coward he was.

        Taisia patted his hand. “You are a good boy, Yura. Now, if his stomach is ill, we should stay away from meats and sours…” she snapped her fingers with a smile. “Ya znaya! We’ll make a fresh shchi!” She reached into a pantry and started pulling out vegetables. “Go on, put on an apron. I will mind the stock, you must cook. For Vitya to get better, the shchi must be made with love.” She sat Yuuri at the table. “Go on.”

        Yuuri got to work, cutting, grating and peeling. Under Taisia instruction he sauteed and boiled. Standing over the pot, wiping the sweat off with the back of his hand, he heard a small camera click. He looked up to see Taisia grinning over her phone, and she gave an unapologetic shrug. “If I want to do a cooking class. It’s good promotion,” she explained. Yuuri nodded and went back to watching the food, terrified of over, or undercooking it.

        Finally, it was done. Taisia ladled two mason jars out and handed them to Yuuri. “Now, if he can stomach it, sour cream and dill, if not, just rye bread. Does he have bread?” Yuuri gave a helpless look and Tasia shook her head, and grabbed a loaf of fresh bread out of the seemingly magical pantry. Wrapping it in wax paper, and shoved it Yuuri’s arm, and refused payment. “No, Vitya is my best customer, and you will help me with cooking classes. Go.” Yuuri nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to, and let himself be shoved out the door.

-

        If knocking on Taisia’s door had been bad, this was a thousand times worse. Yuuri was trembling so hard he was afraid he was going to drop the jars as he raised a fist up and knocked twice, hard. He held his breath, counting the seconds, until he heard the doorknob turn and the door turn and the door creak open.

        “Mmm, Yuuri? What are you doing here?” Viktor yawned. Yuuri held up the jars. 

        “Isabella said you weren’t feeling well, so I brought you some food, I can just leave it if you want?”

        “No, no, come in. Thank you.” Viktor said, swinging open the door to let Yuuri in. The younger man had to bite his tongue to stop his jaw from dropping. If Viktor Nikiforov _ was _ sick, he had no right to look like that. Wearing only grey sweat that were slung low enough on his hip Yuuri could see he was only wearing grey sweats, he had a faint flush, tinging his face and chest a soft pink. His hair was slightly tousled, and he rubbed one eye, looking like he had rolled out of bed after…

_         Oh God, is someone here? Was Isabella right, is he just playing hooky?  _ Yuuri could feel himself panicking. “It’s fine, I can just leave these if you’re busy.” But Viktor shook his head.

        “Mm, no, not busy at all. Barely even took poor Makka out, huh girl?” The poodle nudged Yuuri’s leg and gave a soft “boof”, wagging her tail. “Looks like she missed you” Viktor smiled, reaching out to take the food. “Now, what did you bring?”

        “Um,” Yuuri fumbled taking off his shoes, trying to remember how to work his fingers. “I made… shi?”

        Viktor’s eyes widened. “You made  _ me _ shchi?”

        “Was that alright, it’s fine, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it.”

        “No! Absolutely not, it’s perfect. Come on, sit down.”

        Yuuri took a deep breath. “No, you’re sick, I should take care of you, right? Put that stuff on the counter and go sit on the couch.” 

        Viktor gave a little smile and nodded. “Bowls are in the second cabinet, silverware is next to the dishwasher,” yawned, sitting on the couch and wrapping a blanket around himself. Yuuri grabbed the bowls and utensils and poured the soup in, careful not to spill on the counter. “Oh, and no sour cream. My stomach isn’t quite there yet.” 

        “I was just about to ask,” Yuuri called back. Holding the two bowls carefully, he carried them to the coffee table and set one down, Viktor started to reach for the other, but Yuuri pushed his hand back. “No. This is what my mom always used to do for me when I was little, it always made me feel better. Now open up.” He didn’t know why, but just being so much nearer to Viktor made him feel braver, bolder.

        “Yuuri, I can feed myself.”

        “Mmph. Open, or I start singing lullabies, and no one wants that.”

        Viktor laughed, but opened obediently. Swallowing, he moaned “Oh my God, Yuuri, you made this? It’s amazing. More please,” and opened his mouth again. 

        Yuuri felt himself going pink with pride. “Taisia helped. I couldn’t have done it without her.” 

        Viktor shook his head after another bite. “I don’t care, I bet it wouldn’t have come out half as good without you.” After a few more bites, they both started giggling at the silliness of the whole thing, and Yuuri had to put the spoon down. “While I am a very happy egg blanket right now, Yurri, I think I can feed myself at this point. Your shchi has given me the strength, and yours is going to get cold.”

        “Fine,” Yuuri grinned, putting the bowl down. “But you are a very cute little egg.”

        “You think I’m cute, huh Yuuri?”

        “I think you’re feverish. Eat your soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! We hit 10,000 words! For those who didn't know, I'm using this fic as a NaNoWriMo work out, and I was trying to hit 10,000 words in a week (hence the daily updates). Everything else is pretty much gravy.  
> That being said, I think our boys may be wrapping up their adventure soon, and I refuse to leave you dears hanging. I'm going back to work next week, and ideally, I'll have it up by Monday.  
> Translations:  
> rada tebya videt-how are you  
> ya znayu-I know


	7. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phichit is not a morning person, and Yuuri is a bad co-worker because he doesn't make sure all the lunch breaks are covered, but to be fair, he had a really good reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got my new tattoos today and because I'm a smarty pants I got it in my calf, so it hurts to flex/walk, and the other foot is in a boot because I jacked up my Achilles. So I was less real world productive than I hoped, but hey, we got the chapter out earlier than I thought!

        Yuuri woke up to his alarm clock with only one thought screaming in his head.

_I have to know why._

        He had to know, know why Viktor kept the drawings, why he kept asking to see him, why he dropped him for a week and then welcomed him into his home with open arms. Why everything with him always felt so good and easy.

 _You know why_ , a little voice chirped happily in his head, but he pushed it down. There was no point in getting his hopes up for no reason. Not until he knew for sure, not until he heard from Viktor’s lips that it just his particular way of making friends, or something more.

        The alarm started beeping again, demanding him to get up and get ready for work.

        It was going to be a very bad, or a very good day. Either way, he would finally get his answer.

-

        “Phichit!” Yuuri slammed his hands down on the front check out desk, energy radiating from his body, “Are both Isabella and Viktor working today?”

        Phichit at him sleepily “Yuuri, if you want to be a children’s librarian, you know you’re probably going to have to go back to school, right?” he yawned.

        “No, no, no! I need to know if they’re both working today.” It had to be today, Yuuri couldn’t risk losing his nerve. He would not be a coward, could not. Not today.

        “Mm…” Phichit clicked something on his computer and stared blankly, sipping his coffee.

        “Phichit!”

        “Mmph,” he grunted from behind his cup. “It’s loading my email, hold on.” He took another swig of his coffee while Yuuri drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. “No message from either of them, so unless they call out in the next ten minutes before we open, I think you’re good.” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. “Why?”

        “Don’t worry about it. Can you just make sure we can take lunch at the same time?” he said with a growing smile.

        “Yuuri… what’s that face about?” Phichit asked, slowly starting to perk up at the possibility of gossip.

        “It’s nothing yet.” Yuuri could feel himself starting to pink.

        “Yet?” Phichit raised an eyebrow.

        “Please? I’ll owe you one.”

        “Fine, fine, but only because you’re already scheduled to be on the same break anyway.”

        “Phichit!” Yuuri groaned. “I’m leaving now. Let me know when you’re a human being.” He walked away as Phichit smugly smiled behind his coffee cup and waved.

        Yuuri pulled out his phone as soon as he sat down at his desk, sending off a text

_Good morning Viktor! Are you feeling better?_

        A few minutes later he heard the ping from his phone.

_Good morning Yuuri! Yes, much better. Your soup must be magic! I just pulled up to the building. Should I come say hi first?_

_No, that’s okay._

_Oh. Ok._

_Can I spend lunch with you?_

        Yuuri bit his lip when no immediate response came and stared at his phone until he heard footsteps running towards him. Viktor looked like he was ready to launch over the desk. “Of course we can have lunch together!” he said excitedly. “I’ll check and make sure our schedules match!”

        “Oh,” Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and bashfully smiled, “I already checked, we’re all good.”

        “Yuuri…” Viktor just beamed at him while Yuuri tried to think of anything to say.

        “So… I’ll see you around 12:30?”

        “It’s a date.”

-

12:15.

        Yuuri had to put his hand on his knee, trying to stop his leg from bouncing up and down. He didn’t know if it was from nerves or excitement. Either way he knee was bruised from hitting the desk.

12:22.

        Yuuri felt himself smiling a little too wide as he handed off the location for a book written by James Hines. The younger man did not make eye contact as he skittered away.

12:28.

        He nearly jumped out of his chair when he got the message he could go to lunch. Not even waiting for someone to respond, he shouted for someone to cover him as he went as fast as he could without running, through the lobby, up the stairs. He stopped a few feet before the entrance of the children’s section, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He could do this.

        He strode in as confidently as he could manage, thankful the room was mostly deserted, save for Viktor, who looked at him, smiling.

        “Yuuri! Isabella isn’t back yet bu-”

        “Do you like me?” The words were out before he could stop them, his face flushing red.

        “Wha-? Yuuri.” Viktor was turning pink and covered his face with his hands. Oh God, Yuuri was mistaken. He messed up. He read everything wrong.

        “I’m so sorry Viktor, I-” Was he… laughing? Viktor’s had sunk low in his chair, his shoulders shaking. “It’s fine, never mind I should just go and-”

        “NO!” Viktor, his face red, clapped a hand over his mouth at the shout, but he was still holding back laughter. “Please, I just, I need a minute.”

        “It’s fine,” Yuuri repeated, his heart was sinking, and he started to turn away when he felt Viktor lean forward and catch his hand.

        “Yuuri, Yuuri, God, Yuuri. Of course, I do.”

        He felt his breath catch. “You do?”

        “Yuuri, I brought you to my home, I took you out to dinner, Yuuri, I felated a cherry to try to impress you. How did you miss that?” Viktor stared up at him, those blue eyes full of a look of hope and longing Yuuri recognized.

        “Oh.” Yuuri stared at the ground, then, “Come with me.” Viktor smiled and stood, following Yuuri, and holding his hand tight.

        Yuuri walked to the elevator, passing a confused Isabella, and pushed “B”, not saying a word. He heard Viktor start to speak, but just squeezed his hand. _Not yet. Let me do this_ . The elevator door opened with a happy chime and as soon as they walked out into the basement, Yuuri pushed him against the wall. Any surprised noise from Viktor was muffled as Yuuri pushed his lips against Viktor’s, his hand gripping his shirt. _Please_ , was all Yuuri could think as he pulled away, their faces barely an inch apart. _Please._

        And then Viktor’s hands were in his hair, tender kisses on Yuuri’s mouth until it opened with a moan as Viktor sucked his bottom lip, nipping it lightly. Yuuri whined when Viktor pulled away.

        “This is what you want?” he rasped, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri nodded fervently, trying to pull him back down but Viktor held. “You’re sure? I don’t want to-”

        “Victor, please,” Yuuri whimpered, pulling again. He finally had him and didn’t want Viktor to push him away now. “Vitya…”

        With that, Viktor’s control seemed to snap, coming down with a bruising kiss that made Yuuri gasp in pleasure. He kissed down his jaw, kissing and biting at Yuuri’s neck while Yuuri pushed a leg in between Viktor’s, grinding. Yuuri’s hands ran down Viktor, pulling at his shirt in a desperate attempt to reach him, touch him.

        Viktor jumped, breaking their connection, and it took Yuuri a moment to realize his phone was vibrating in his left pants pocket, the same leg wedged between Viktor’s thighs.

        The normally pale man, already flushed, was turning red. “Could you answer that, please, or turn it off, before you make me go home early to change?” he moaned.

        Yuuri had to bite back a laugh, but nodded, grabbing his phone from his pants. Phichit’s name flashed up at him before he slid it open to answer.

        “Your break is over in about 3 minutes, Yuuri,” Phichit’s voice rang, sounding a little off.

        “Ohhh-kay… thanks?”

        “Did you clear everything up with Viktor?”

        Yuuri looked over at the other man, who was trying to reassemble his dignity by fixing his hair and shirt in the elevator’s shine. “Um… yu, . Thanks Phichit.”

        “Did you know we have cameras in the basement, Yuuri?”

        “Thanks Phichit!” Yuuri said before quickly hanging up. Viktor looked at him curiously, and Yuuri waved his hand around “Oh no. Oh God no. Phichit saw everything.” Yuuri said in horror, covering his face. He felt Viktor’s arms wrap around him, and couldn’t help the smile grow on his face.

        “Want to give him something else to watch?”

        “Our break is over,” Yuuri murmured, rubbing his nose against Viktor’s chest. “We have to go back.”

        Viktor gently tilted Yuuri’s chin upwards, giving him one last gentle kiss.

        “I’ll text you then?”

        “When we get back to our desks?”

        “Mm, I miss you already.”

        Yuuri laughed, gently pushing him away. “You’ll be fine, we’ll talk after work. This feels like an in-person conversation.” Viktor nodded in agreement, and they re-entered the elevator, holding hands.

        “I’ll see you after work.” Viktor kissed him on the cheek as Yuuri got off on the first floor. He gave a small wave, suddenly feeling shy.

        Passing the lobby, he tried to avoid eye contact with Phichit, but it was no good.

        “Have a nice lunch?” he called, flipping the pages of the book he was reading.

        “Hmm.” Yuuri walked a little faster.

        “Go fix your hair in the bathroom. You look like you were rolling around on the floor.” Phichit said smiling, but still not looking up. Yuuri felt his face go red again, and walked quickly to follow his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had so much fun writing this chapter, and I adore the Barcelona scene of Yuuri "Extra" Katsuki dragging Viktor to the church with no apparent explanation, and wanted to sort of give an homage to that.  
> Husband has suggested I do an alternative ending where there are no cameras, titled "Climax in the Stacks."  
> I may do it for the name alone.  
> I also want to apologize for the sheer amount of blushing that happened this chapter. I don't know what happened there, but apparently, the boys are emotionally sunburnt.


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the conclusion! Thank you so much to everyone who read along. I know this was not polished and was definitely a little funky at times, but it was so much fun to get back into writing, and thank you for being there, helping me with this. You guys have all been amazing!

Yuuri stood waiting by his car, his body humming with excitement. The entire day had passed in a sort of joyful haze, every action clouded by the ecstatic thought of _I can’t believe I did that_ . _I can’t believe I actually kissed him_ . Bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement, he bit back a smile. _And now, now I find out how he really feels._

“Yuuri!” He spun around to see Viktor half-running towards him, grinning as he waved. Viktor stopped short of Yuuri, close enough that a step or two would close the distance, but clearly hesitating. “So…?” There was a question in his eyes, playing on his tongue as he stared down at the younger man. Yuuri had had enough waiting, stepped twice, and grabbed Viktor around the middle, burying his face in the man’s chest. Clearly, this had been the right answer as he felt Viktor’s warm arms wrap around him, holding him tight and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Told you you would miss me.”

“Shut up” Yuuri laughed, still refusing to let go. _God, how did he smell so good? Like vanilla and oranges_. Yuuri sighed happily and tilted his head up to look into Viktor’s pale blue eyes. “So now what?” he cooed, and his he felt his heart soar when Viktor bent slightly to capture his lips.

“I have to go let Makka out,” Viktor whispered.

“Huh?”

Viktor’s chuckle rumbled in his chest, making Yuuri shake. “Makkachin. She’s been home all day. I have to go let her out.”

“Oh.” The disappointment that Yuuri felt was audible as he pushed his forehead against Viktor’s chest again. Of course he we would have to go home already. That makes sense, this wasn’t some story where they could ride into the sunset after a kiss. They had responsibilities. Yuuri was sure he had something he needed to do at home as well, laundry or cleaning, or literally anything to distract him.

“Can we meet at a bar after? Maybe Arnet’s?”

Screw responsibility.

-

Yuuri tilted his drink back and forth, watching the amber liquid slosh from side to side, humming quietly, trying to calm himself over the din of the bar. Arnet’s was apparently a very loud speakeasy themed bar, and if Viktor was expecting him to do anything like dance to the band playing, he was going to need a few more of these whiskeys in him. Yuuri was lost in thought when a Russian accent purred next to him “Come here often?”

Turning to face Viktor, he had to bite back a giggle as Viktor gave a low, appreciative whistle at Yuuri’s appearance. “Actually, no, I’m meeting a date here.”

“What a lucky man, you look delectable.” Yuuri blushed under Viktor’s admiring gaze, glad that forty minutes of fretting over his outfit were not completely in vain. Viktor’s eyes dragged down the black button down and tight dark jeans. “Just one thing missing,” he muttered, and slowly ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. Leaning back, he admired his handiwork. “Very nice. Now, what are you drinking?”

Yuuri gave a small shrug. “Whiskey. S’alright, I guess.”

“Hmm, may I?” Yuuri nodded before Viktor picked the glass off the counter, took a sip, and grimaced. “Oh, _moya pryanichek_ , what did they serve you? Can I get next round? Hold on.” Waving down the bartender, he said something quickly in Russian, handed over his card and charmingly smiled at the woman behind the bar, who swatted his arm with a towel. “Now, where were we?”

“Come here often, do you?” Yuuri was feeling a little bolder, thanks to the whiskey he had shot while Viktor was ordering. Eyes flicking down to Yuuri’s empty glass, Viktor almost looked impressed.

“Yeah, a cousin of mine works here.”

“Arnet?”

Viktor snorted with laughter, a noise Yuuri could only describe as utterly charming. “No, her name is Mila. She’s making our drinks, and I’m about 97% sure they’re not poison, right Baba?”

“Only yours, Vitya,” smiled the red haired woman as she placed two glasses in front of them. “Who’s your cute friend?”

“Yuuri, I work wi-”

“Oh, he’s my new boyfriend,” Viktor said casually as Yuuri choked on his drink, vodka, of course it was vodka, and started spluttering.

“Hmm. Well, don’t let him die at the bar,” Mila said, he mouth twitching to one side. “Let me know if you need seconds!” Smiling, she walked down to the other side of the bar while Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back.

“You alright?” he said, quietly, concern in his face.

“B-boyfriend?” Yuuri coughed, finally.

“Oh,” Viktor shrugged. “It seemed the fastest way to make her go away. Besides, can’t blame a guy for hoping, right?” Viktor grinned, grabbed his glass and downed it in one shot. “That is much better. Besides, aren’t people usually dating by the third date? Or is this our fourth?” Yuuri stared at him in confusion as he sipped his vodka. “Well, pork bowls… then breakfast date, so yeah, unless you’re counting you playing nurse, this is our third, right?” Viktor beamed at him and waved Mila down again.

“Those… were dates…” Yuuri said to himself slowly, finishing his glass as Mila replaced it.

Viktor gave a nervous chuckle. “I mean, kind of. Weren’t they?”

Yuuri supposed they were, but still… “You kept making me leave though.”

“Yuuri, I had no pretense besides the art project to continue spending time with you. I had to keep pushing it off.”

“You could have just asked me out,” Yuuri muttered into his glass. His head was starting to feel hot.

“Why on earth would you have said yes?” Viktor lamented, “here you were, this gorgeous, serious man, with your glasses and those hideous sweaters I wanted to just yank off you every morning, and you seemed like you didn’t know I was alive.” He leaned back in his chair and dramatically threw his hands up in the air.

Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how to process all that information at once. “Every morning?” he eventually squeaked.

“Yuuri, I pass you every day on the way up the stairs,” Vikor said slowly. “Sometimes I waved at you. But you were always in your own world, and seemed so unapproachable.”

“No no no, you could have approached me!” Yuuri protested. “That’s my job! Literally!”

Viktor laughed, and smiled warmly at Yuuri, making his stomach flip. Leaning forward, he caressed Yuuri’s cheek. “And then you didn’t want to spend time with me. And I was so sad Yuuri, so sad. And I didn’t even know why.” Viktor pouted and gently tapped his nose. “Why did you do that _moya mishka_?”

“I-uh…” Viktor’s orange and vanilla scent was now mingling with the vodka on his breath, and was very distracting. Apparently, Viktor Nikiforov was a bit of a light weight. Yuuri finished his glass, unbuttoned the top few buttons to try to relieve some of the stifling heat of the bar, and waved Mila down

“But then!” Viktor lurched forward and grabbed both or Yuuri’s hands. “You show up, with homemade shchi, my angel. I’m just so glad I had warning beforehand! And it was so good, I really did feel so much better after!”

“I mean, I’m happy it helped and, wait, what do you mean, you had a warning?” Yuuri stared at him under furrowed brows, undoing more buttons. Why was it so damn hot in this bar?

Viktor rummaged in his coat pocket, pulled out his phone, and pressed it into Yuuri’s hand. “Look!” he said, beaming.

“Viktor…” Yuuri stared, trying to make his eyes focus. “Either I am very drunk already or this isn’t English.”

“Oh! Of course!” Viktor scrolled through the phone’s Cyrillic messages until he came through a photo of Yuuri, standing over a pot on the stove, his glasses steamed up, wearing a checkered blue apron. “Taisia wanted to let me know what a good man I had, but she didn’t tell me what you were making. She said she wanted a little surprise.”

“Ah.” Yuuri felt disappointed that he hadn’t surprised Viktor completely, but at least he hadn’t put him out. Still, he leaned on the bar, face in his hands.  “Sorry. I should have called you. That was stupid”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor hugged around him, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s middle. “No, I love surprises, but I’m glad she told me! I was still vomiting about 20 minutes before you knocked. It let me take a shower and brush my teeth! Now sit up, that bar is disgusting.”

“The soup was really okay?” Yuuri sat up with a small hiccup. “I was really worried”

“Yuuri! Yuura! _Pchelka_ , you did such a good job!” Viktor grabbed Yuuri in a hug, almost pulling him off his stool, making Yuuri emit a small squeak. “If my mother could cook even she couldn’t have done a better job!”

Yuuri grinned under the praise, leaned up, and gave Viktor’s cheek a small kiss. “Well, good,” he said finally. At least he had gotten something right. “Hey Viktor… can I tell you something?” he asked slowly. Yuuri’s mouth felt oddly heavy after the four shots.

“Mm?” Viktor still had Yuuri half off his stool, nuzzling his hair.

Yuuri pulled back to look into Viktor’s eyes and whispered “I’m really bad at arts and crafts… ” he choked back a laugh at the older man’s confused expression, “Like… so… bad.” and he collapsed against Viktor laughing.

“But you’re so good!” Viktor whined in protest, hugging Yuuri tight to him, arms under his shirt that had managed to come completely undone.

“No, no,” Yuuri laughed. “I’m okay at drawing. Not what you wanted. They’re totally different. You’re silly.” He mumbled something else into Viktor’s collar.

“What was that?”

“I said,” Yuuri repeated with a huff “You’re also pretty. Now let’s go dance. I want to show everyone the pretty man that wanted to come on a date with me.”

Viktor let himself be tugged onto the dance floor, laughing with joy as Yuuri pressed himself to the Viktor, half swaying with the music. Seizing inspiration from the swing music, he held him tight, Viktor gave a small squeeze before spinning Yuuri out and back, earning a squeal of delight as Yuuri’s shirt whipped open and slid down his shoulders. Continuing the momentum, he dipped the younger man, who surprised him with a kiss as he came back up, arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck.

“You’re such a good dancer,” Yuuri purred, nipping at Viktor’s ear, delighting in the shudder that ran through him. “We should go dancing again.”

“Maybe when you’re sober?” Viktor teased back. Yuuri hummed something like agreement, pressing against Viktor’s body again, taking delight in the flush that filled Viktor’s face.

“Like that, do you?” He ran his tongue over his lips, eyes hot and staring down.

“Yuuri, you’re drunk. Let’s go sit down.” Viktor smiled, trying to pull him off the dance floor.

“Drunk on you.” Yuuri grumpily protested, but let himself be pulled, plopping down in Viktor’s lap in a booth.

“Drunk on vodka,” Viktor retorted. “Do you want to sit down on an actual seat?”

Yuuri shook his head and cuddled closer, idly playing with Viktor’s shirt buttons. “Nu-uh. You’re wearing too many clothes,” he pouted. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Clearly, they weren’t going anywhere for a while, not that he minded. After a few minutes, Yuuri pulled on his shirt again. “Hey, Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

Another low chuckle rumbled in Viktor’s chest. “Sure Yuura, but ask me again tomorrow.”

-

Yuuri woke up with a loud groan, and whined, pressed his fists to his head. _Too loud. What happened last night? Uhg… I met Viktor at the bar and then…_ He groaned again as he covered his head with the blanket. He started drinking, but couldn’t remember much after the third shot. Knowing him he probably did something stupid and then took an Uber home after Viktor undoubtedly left.

Then who the hell did that arm belong to? Sitting up far too quickly, he clutched his head in pain as he looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Definitely not his cluttered little place, this room was sparsely decorated except for a few photos Yuuri couldn’t quite make out without his glasses. Taking a deep breath, he lifted up the covers on top of them, then dropped them quickly. Naked. Great. Of course he was. Viktor left and he went home with some random. So who was… Summoning up his courage he lifted up the blanket over his bedmate and nearly fell out of bed.

“ _Dobroye utro_ ,” Viktor murmured, sleepily smiling up at him. “How did you sleep, _detka_?”

“Viktor, d-did we-?”

“Mm?” Viktor’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and then relaxed. “No, no. I’m not a monster, Yuuri,” he yawned, snuggling his pillow and gazed adoringly up at him. “You insisted I share the bed with you and were quite upset when I attempted to leave.”

“But, I’m?”

“Naked? _Da_.” Viktor shrugged, smiling again. “Around four a.m. you informed me I lived in the Sahara and stripped. Not that I minded entirely,” he added with a wink. “I believe your underwear in somewhere around here if you would like me to leave so you can look.”

Yuuri blushed a little, but smiled. “Maybe. I need a shower.”

“And breakfast, I would imagine, any preference?” Viktor asked, sitting up. Yuuri hesitated and then leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Viktor’s lips, shy at first, then more insistent. He could feel Viktor smiling into the kiss as they finally broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, half laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

“Know anywhere that does good omelets?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading along! Couple notes  
> Character choices  
> Yuuri: Yuuri's main flavor (unless he's star struck) is salt in the show, so I tried to keep him kind of grumpy and anxious, but still Viktor pulls him out of his shell with ease  
> Phichit: Phichit is your best friend who is also your mom who knows too damn much about everything  
> Viktor: Viktor is that person at work who decided you were going to be best friends the second you walked in with a dash of "hot damn, look at this one"  
> I tried to stay true to their characters within the AU parameters, and think I did pretty good!
> 
> I am monolingual, so any hiccups are entirely blamed on google translate. The vast majority of Viktor's Russian is pet names (little mouse, bee, gingerbread), with a could phrases (good morning, I know, come in/welcome). I figured I couldn't mess those up too badly.
> 
> I am 99% likely going to write "Climax in the Stacks" as a second part of the series on the name alone, so look for that (hint, it's gonna be a one shot porn, so if you liked my other one /shrug/)
> 
> But thank you! You guys have made this a wonderful experience, I'll probably do some more prompts leading up to nanowrimo, probably in YoI, so keep an eye out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can follow me [here!](http://tehhufflepuffinquisitor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
